ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Times Call For Malware
This is the second episode of the Dan 10 series. Summary Danny and his friends CC, Chris, and Marina are saving the world from villains, but a hateful reporter Will Harangue is against them. But he's nothing compared to the villain that their about to face. Watch out Danny and the others because this villain is stalking you and he's no good.................... Episode Two weeks after the watch clamped onto Danny's wrist. Four young teens, Danny Tennyson, Marina Tealiton, CC Takaishi, and Chris Levin have been fighting and saving the world from evil aliens. But in the shadows lurks a hunter named, Khyber the Huntsman and his pet alien dog. Khyber is talking to someone of his dog's watch that is like a negative version the Dan's watch, except it's just a dial attached to its collar with teeth on the dial. Khyber is observing Danny who's chasing a car with two robbers, following the robbers wwas the police. Police (speakers): Hault in the name of the law! Robber 1: When pigs fly! Robber 2: You should speed up, their catching up! Robber 1: Don't worry were never going to be cau- Robber 2: What happened? Ah! Were stuck! And surrounded. The robbers are surrounded by a dome made out of legos, then a blocky face comes into the dome. Lego Alien: You should've listened, now you'll pay! Robbers: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The robbers get out of the car and fire their guns at the dome, parts of the dome shattered but regenerate. Lego Alien: Heheh, that tickles. The lego alien returns to its regular form a blocky gorilla alien made out of red, blue, and yellow legos with long blocky arms and little feet with black lines all over his body. He also has an obnoxious grin with little green eyes. Then he extends his arm and grabs one of the robbers who was running, and throws him at a car. Lego Alien: Heheheh. Then he stretches his arm blocking the robber, then he runs to the other side, but is stopped by a giant wall the lego alien made from himself. Lego Alien: Now you can't run. The robber faints and the police handcuff him with his partner and they drive away with the police going to jail. Police: Thank you, thank you, what is your name hero. Lego Alien: The name is.........Bloxx! Bloxx with two x's. Police: Thank you, Blox-Where's he go? Bloxx is on a lampost, waiting for the police to clear, then he stretches one arm that hits the ground, and extends another arm that grabs another lampost swinging on it and when he reached a building, Bloxx reverted. Danny: Man, don't these villains ever learn? Danny, Marina, CC, and Chris are at Mr. Smoothies. CC: Dude did you see what you did to those robber dudes, with that form...what do you call it? Danny: Bloxx? Chris: With two x's. CC: Dude not cool! Dan: What ever. (Danny takes a sip of his cotton candy smoothie) Yum, my favorite. (The others take a sip of theirs, Marina's is sugar water flavor. CC's is orange and Chris is green apple.) Chris: I could see why you love these so much. Marina: Sooo, every week a new flavor comes out? Daniel: Yeperoni. CC: Dude seriously "yeperoni" what are you five?! Daniel: Can you just stop correcting me! (Dan takes another sip.) Khyber is watching them at Mr. Smoothy's. The dog growls, having its hairs go up. Khyber: Easy boy, calm down. The time would be fight, from the watch and figure comes up. Figure: What are you waiting for Khyber! Khyber: What is wait those humans say? "Don't get your shorts in a bundle, Malware!" Malware: No time for you to try out idiotic oblivious human phrases!!! Do your job or your service to me and Psychobos will be terminated!!!!!!! Khyber: Whatever, Malware! But achieving the "ultimate prize" takes time and patience! Malware: Well your time is almost up and you almost haven driven my patience!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Khyber: Grrrrrrr. Turns of the watch's communication mode. Khyber: It seems Malware is an impatient one, but let's see how tough the prey is or as the humans say "let's see how high the frog will jump." I like that one. Khyber whistles through the holes on his neck. And his dog runs and begins to transform into a giant rock rhinoceros looking creature with giant crab legs with a red spiky collar with the negative watch. Khyber: Let's see what alien he'd use for Crabdozer! Crabdozer charges foward and hits Dan using its horn and rams him into Mr. Smoothy's. Everyone evacuates accept for Danny, Marina, CC and Chris. Marina fires a stream of energy at the Crabdozer's eye it pulls back and rams into Dan again. Danny: Get off rockhead! (Danny tries to push Crabdozer off) Chris tries to punch the Crabdozer, but it just hurts his knuckle. Chris: Owwwwwwwwwwwww, my knuckle, owwwww!!!!!! Chris touches the beast and suddenly his skin is covered in the same rocky substance as the Crabdozer. Chris: I HAVE A POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Danny: What is it though? Chris: I think any property I touch my skin is covered in it like stone, wood, rubber, or steel. Chris lifts the Crabdozer up having some trouble and throws it. Chris: Few, that was tough! Few! (breathes very heavily.) I guess I have super strength and durability when I'm Stone Chris! Danny then presses the button and twists the dial seeing Bloxx, then he twists it back and sees Gravattack. Danny: Get ready to right you obituary! (He slaps down the watch) Humungousaur: GRAVA-WHAT! Aww man Humungousaur, I guess! Humungousaur goes and punches the Crabdozer while Chris is punching it and Marina is firing energy disks at it. Chris is trying to hold it down but it keeps getting up. Chris: Oh, come on stay down, rockbrain! Humungousaur lifts it with one hand. Chris: Show off. Marina: Chris! (She elbows him) Chris: Oww! (rubs his elbow) Humungousaur then throws it and charges it with his shoulder. It charges in with its horn and holds Humungosaur to the wall. Humungousaur: Dude! Can't ya stay down! Humungousaur lifts Crabdozer up on his shoulders and tosses him. Humungousaur is about to charge foward when he is hit by a piece of earth that flings him into the air, Humungousaur lands on his back. And reverts. Dan: Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marina: DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She runs towards him) Khyber whistles again. Crabdozer retreats and reverts. Marina: Guys, I think we need to get Daniel to a hospital! Chris: You okay man? CC: Dude, you okay!? Danny: Y-yeah. Marina lets him wrap his arm around her neck. And they lift him up. End Scene A Week Later A red four armed creature that looks like a samurai brakes from a state bank, three of his arms holding money bags and the other one holding a bazooka gun. Four Armed Alien: Aww, I love money!!!!! Money! Money! Money! The samurai alien fires his bazooka at the police scaring them off causing massive destruction. At the hospital. Danny is at the hospital laying in a bed with casts on his arms and legs. He's flicking through the channels and sees the Will Harangue channel. Daniel: Let's see what my hate club has to say about me this time. Will Harangue: This is Will Harangue with a Will Harangue special report. The aliens are among us lately for the last three weeks there have been reports of alien attacks, (Shows Swampfire blasting the UFO robots with a fire stream. Then he shows Humungosaur lifting up the Crabdozer. The TV then shows Jetray saving Marina from the robot. Then they show Gravattack destroying the robot my lifting it up with gravity. It also shows Bloxx creating a dome around the robbers and throwing the robbers.) These aliens are responsible for many destuctions in Bellwood. These terrorists have terrorized many of Bellwood's beloved memorials. (Shows Mr. Smoothy's destroyed, the bank is blasted to bits and the park is burnt and ripped up.) Now decide aliens are a menace or our friends you decide! Danny: I really hate that guy. He sees on the next channel and sees the red four armed samurai robbing a bank. Dan slaps down the watch. Gravattack: GRAVATTACK!!!!!!!!!!! Gravattack flies out the window while levitating. When the four armed creature is about to get away an invisible force is pushing him down. Four armed alien: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! What is this magic!!!!!! Gravattack: This is what we call gravity. (Gravattack floats down) Oww, oww, owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! (Gravattack can't move his arms and legs because their broken.) Four Armed Alien: A Galilean on this puny world, how conveninent. Gravattack: Is that what I am, a Galilean? Doesn't matter! (Gravattack puts out his hand it glows green and the samurai floats in the air) Four Armed alien: Ahhhhhhhhh, put me down warrior! Gravattack: As you say, HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gravattack slams his arm down) Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! Gravattack then slaps his hands together hurting them in the process. And the four armed alien is hit with two cars knocking him out!!!! Gravattack: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's what I call the "Thunder Clap!" The alien is taken away and Gravattack floats back to the hospital and reverts. Danny: At least that was over. End Scene At an old warehose Khyber and his dog are there with a small purple crab with a huge brain that was hidden under its exoskeleton plates on his head with a white mustache and pink eyes. Standing next to him was a giant black blob with one big red circle as his eye he had small stubby legs with long arms with long sharp fingernails and red lines all over his body and a crest in the back of his head. Purple Crab: Khyber! You ignorant pathetic alien. Your a poor excuse for a h-huntsman! Blob: Calm down Psychobos!!!! Purple Crab: B-but M-Malware! Malware: No buts!!! (Malware fires a red plasma laser from the circle eye that hits Psychobos.) Psychobos: Y-yes s-sir. Malware: Now Khyber you and your mangey mutt have failed, you must pay the price! Khyber: No I was winning but I soon was about to lose so I called my dog off because I was testing my prey. I already collected data on the Vaxasaurian so I could get its predator for our next meet. Also the Galilean so I could get its predator. Malware: Whatever. But I'm next for the boy to face. End Scene Malware is about to look for Dan, a green plasma laser blast hits Malware while Psychobos and Khyber move to the side. Then Malware looks for the cause of the assault when he comes to a machine that suddenly turns black with green lines with a green circle for an eye. Then a face comes out its a blob face resembling Malware's except with no crest and green lines than red lines. Blob Alien: Not letting you go, guy. Malware: Tennyson! Blob Alien: Yeah, I'm Dan but right now I'm Upgrade! Upgrade: Now getting ready to be "upgraded!" Upgrade phases out of the machine and hits the ground causing plasma spikes to come out of the ground knocking Psychobos and Khyber to the ground. Upgrade fires a laser at Malware which phases through him. Malware fires a more powerful laser at Upgrad which phases through him leaving a hole then Upgrade regenerates. Then Upgrade stretches wrapping his hands around Malware. Malware touches Upgrade causing him to being to turn to stone. Upgrade: What's happening to me!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? Malware: I'm destroying your Galvanic Mechamorph form! Hahaha! Upgrade: Your destroying your own species your a canibal! Malware: I don't care!!! Raarrr! Upgrade: Gotta transform into another form! Upgrade touches the watch with his free hand. Then transforms. He becomes all black and his green eye becomes fully green. Then wire dreadlocks come out of his cranium, then his fingers become plugs and he grows a plug tail with two toes and the center of his body becomes white. Danny: Whoa new alien, cool, wonder what I could do? Malware who has him arms running up his arms begins having his energy drained away by Danny, Malware lets go and Danny kicks him back and absorbs energy using his plug fingers then inserts his plug dreadlocks into Malware absorbing more energy. Then fires a powerful electrical blast at Malware blasting him away. Then Khyber sneaks away and Psychobos tries to get away but Danny is in front of him. Psychobos reveals his brain firing an electrical current at him, Dan absorbs him crosses his hands and points his plug dreadlocks at Psychobos blasting him away. Dan: There's some positive feedback! Wait I like that Feedback that's his name! He shoots he scores! (He jumps up with pride and then reverts.) Danny: Aww man! Now how am I getting home!? Hope you enjoyed the second episode :) Characters Daniel "Dan" Tennyson Marina Gwendolyn Tealiton CC Takaishi Chris "Dominick" Levin Police Villains Will Harangue (First Appearance) Khyber the Huntsman (First Appearance) Khyber's Dog (First Appearance) Malware (First Appearance) Dr. Psychobos (First Appearance) Robbers Four Armed Samurai Alien (First Appearance) Aliens Used Bloxx (First Appearance) Humungousaur (accidental transformation, selected alien was Gravattack) Gravattack (With broken arms and legs) Upgrade (First Appearance) Feedback (First Appearance) Predator Aliens Used by Khyber's Dog Crabdozer (First Appearance) Trivia .In this episode it's revealed that Chris has alien powers without himself even knowing .This is the first appearance Danny actually faces a real living villain .It's revealed that the watch could choose another alien for Danny even if it wasn't selected .Reporters and citizens seen the aliens Dan transforms into but don't know the aliens are Danny .This is the first episode another character other than Danny, that transforms into aliens, too.